Oblivious
by PetitAngel1
Summary: Heidi's trapped in an abusive relationship with Cartman and feels that everyone is against her. However she begins to have feelings for Cartman's sworn enemy after he starts to care for her. Will she take the risk or will she stay trapped forever? Heidi/Kyle and Stan/Kyle.


**A/N: **_I really wanted to write a South Park fic again so here we go! This will be primarily a Heidi/Kyle storyline with elements of Stan/Kyle involved as well. This fic will be mature and contain some subjects that could be triggering so keep in mind this is a M fic for a reason. Plz review and I dont mind criticism or suggestions as I want to improve my writing as much as possible. I wrote a fic like this ages ago but i deleted it I plan on making this one longer and have more character development as I love including lots of the south park students they are fun to write! Everyone is 17-18 and in school. Without further ado..._

* * *

"We were just worried that's all Heidi. The girls are just concerned about..."

"My boyfriend?" Heidi rudely interrupted but she didn't care enough to listen to the same old lies that her once friends had to say about the person she loved. Wendy was slightly taken aback, unfamiliar with the angered look on the sweet girl's face. She stared down at the table, trying to come up with words that wouldn't make her sound judgemental or rude. The diner's flashing red lights illuminated Wendy's sorrowful expression, her fingers fiddling with the fork right in front of her. She thought that the silence would help her come up with something to say but in fact all that showed from her vacant expression was that for once, she couldn't try to play the situation down with kind words and flowery speak. She had to speak the truth.

"We... I don't like that you got back with Cartman. I don't get it and neither does anyone else. The way he treats you is fucking disgusting and you must see that yourself!" Wendy calmly stated, a saddened look appearing on her face. Heidi rolled her eyes angrily, dropping her fork onto the table which resulted in a louder than predicted bang echoing through the almost empty diner. Wendy's calmness remained unchanged. She was good at knowing how to read the situation and it was obvious that fighting with Heidi would result in the wrong outcome.

"What do you mean how he treats me? He treats me great. We're great!" Heidi repeated, desperately trying to convince herself that the words she just spoke were the truth. Wendy shook her head slowly.

"That's not true at all! Last week Bebe told me how..." but Heidi cut her off immediately.

"Really? You're gonna believe anything from that fake bitch's mouth? I couldn't care less what she thinks about my relationship or my boyfriend." Her voice raised slightly in volume but Wendy didn't flinch at all. Bebe wasn't exactly on good terms with Heidi, especially after a recent argument erupted in a school hallway between the two of them about Cartman himself. The end result was both of them saying some pretty unforgivable things to each other.

"Look it's not just Bebe that's heard these things. Stan has witnessed first-hand Cartman insulting and pushing you right in front of the guys and you and apparently Kyle got well upset about that as well. We all care about you Heidi. I know girls can be bitchy but at the end of the day we will always be there for you when we need it. You'll always be important to us. That's why we want you to realise that you deserve better than him!" Wendy spoke meaningfully but ironically it sounded much more insincere to Heidi. Wendy wanted to appear as the peacemaker. The one who wanted to solve every situation and come out on top. Heidi didn't believe any of the speech. The girls hated her, Stan was lying about what he saw and Wendy was a narcissistic pretender. However the fact that Kyle had got upset for her stuck in her mind a lot longer than it should of. Why would he have reason to care about her?

"I appreciate that you are looking out for me Wendy." Heidi lied; there was no ounce of appreciation in her mind. "However I'm fine and my relationship with Eric is getting stronger and stronger with each day. I get he may have hurt you and lots of other people in the past but people change. He's treated me better than anyone could and I couldn't ask for more. Thanks but no thanks." Heidi said with fake confidence and with that ending line, got up out of her seat and walked to the exit of the diner. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Wendy frowning in a defeated way. Wendy tried to call out to Heidi but she ignored it and entered the rainy streets of a normal South Park afternoon. She put on her wooly hat and carried on. Contrary to the popular opinion, Heidi loved the rain. The sound of rain pelting nearby glass as the plants and trees lay soaked in water was something that made Heidi feel serene and calm. She began moving at a slow pace, glancing at the stormy clouds above her. A chime sounded in her pocket and she reached inside it, holding her left arm up to cover her phone from the rain. She knew that the text was from Cartman. No one else bothered to text her about anything. The text itself was short and to the point:

_"hey cuz ur not doing anything get me some kfc and bring it to my house u can stay for a while i dont really care either way just get me chicken luv u xxxx ps u can have some of the chicken too :)"_

A pretty innocent text on paper but the last part was particular insulting. Cartman knows Heidi is a vegan. In fact, he even took this into consideration when writing the text. She sighed at the text, knowing that the restaurant would be particularly busy on a Sunday afternoon. Combine that with the long walk and the fact that she would have to pay for the food she wasn't going to even eat, this would be insultingly insufferable. Yet she still obeyed his commands anyway since one part of the text was actually correct. Without her boyfriend, she wouldn't have anything to do regardless the day of the week. The girls wouldn't be seen dead with her and Stan, Kyle and Kenny were most likely playing games together, Butters was probably grounded (Heidi was pretty shocked when she learnt that he still got grounded by his parents.) and her parents... Well their daughter's life wasn't their primary interest after their gym business took over their once ordinary lives. She was neglected by them and in return Heidi refused to care about them either. Their family had become a double-edged sword, both ends distanced from each other. Groaning in annoyance, she robotically set off to complete her boyfriend's command for her without even considering the option of just saying no.

* * *

Heidi hated the main town of South Park. The adults were always speaking louder than necessary, the shops were overflowing with neon lights and flashy colours and it all took a strain on her eyes. Unfortunately this was where Cartman's favourite place was located. She slithered through the crowds, narrowly avoiding stepping on other people's toes as she arrived to the restaurant's entrance. It wasn't as busy as she believed it to be, a sense of small relief filled within her. This wouldn't take long. As she entered and took her place in a short line, her eyes caught sight of two classmates she only slightly knew. At one of the tables sat Kenny and Kyle, both seemingly fixated in each other's conversations. Heidi immediately avoided their gaze and stared straight ahead hoping that they wouldn't notice her. Cartman had always told her that Kyle wasn't someone she should ever socialise with. That he was a sneaky liar who manipulated and screwed people over just for his own selfish gains. Heidi didn't really believe all of the outlandish stories that he had told her such as the time Kyle apparently stole money from a homeless person and used that money to fund his drug addiction but the reason she stayed away from the red-haired boy was that Cartman would not forgive her if she even tried to be nice to him or be alone with him. He would go absolutely mental and she didn't want that to happen. It was true that Cartman said he was at home but you could never believe him. He was always out to catch you at a bad time. The line grew shorter until finally it reached to her turn to order. Unsurprisingly she ordered a large bucket of chicken as her boyfriend demanded that he needed a large bucket to grow his bones or some idiotic excuse like that. Heidi payed her own money for the meal and began to walk out until a familiar blond with cold blue eyes and a goofy smile jumped in front of her. Heidi jumped from shock, almost dropping the bag of food onto the dirty floor yet she couldn't help but release a tiny smile. The boy's energy was certainly infectious.

"Hello! I just noticed you Heidi. Sorry I was too busy eating. Kyle got me a treat!" Kenny said joyfully, chicken skin still covering his hands and his parka covered in crumbs. He surely was a messy eater. His smile noticeably beamed truly at her. It was certainly admirable to Heidi that Kenny comes from such a horrible home life yet his smile was always the biggest in any room. Well any room without Butters anyway.

"Oh hey Kenny. I was just um.." Heidi said timidly, somehow feeling much more comfortable in Kenny's presence. There was something about him that made you feel so safe. She was just about to come up with an excuse for leaving when Kenny cut her off.

"Come over with me and Kyle. There's room for one more!" Kenny winked in an overly flirtatious manner which was pretty typical behaviour for him. Heidi knew that going over there was risky considering the fact that being with Kyle was a death wish in her boyfriend's eyes but then the thought came back into her mind. Kyle had been upset for her. That singular thought plagued her mind until she found herself walking over to the table as if she had lost control of her own body and taking a seat on the rather comfy chair. Water dripped off her jacket onto the floor and she tucked her wooly hat into her back pocket. Her eyes wandered upwards and in front where Kyle sat ahead of her. A delicate smile plastered on his handsome face as he stared right at her, as if he was trying to read her very own emotions. Heidi smiled and gave a cute wave but inside she was feeling a sense of dread. She hoped that it was just her nerves taking over and that Cartman wasn't watching them right now. As she looked back at the red-haired boy, she studied his appearance and noticed his cute freckles and his well-groomed hair. Somehow she felt as if he radiated intelligence but also calmness and that made her feel somewhat fascinated. She never really got a good luck at him. Couldn't get a chance to with her boyfriend eyeing her every move. He was really attractive but he never seemed to date which was quite strange considering the time and effort he puts into his appearance. Maybe he only did it for himself. To make himself feel great. Heidi could understand that. Despite only being there for a few seconds, a fluttery feeling beat in her chest as they both look at each other. His smile was warming. Kenny raised an eyebrow at the two, prompting Kyle to speak at last.

"I just bought Kenny some of this stuff. He's lucky that I'm such a good friend." Kyle said jokingly resulting in a smirk from the blond . "Hey I thought you were a vegan how come you're here?" questioned Kyle with interest, pointing at the paper bag. Heidi frowned slightly, scratching the back of her ear.

"I still am a vegan. I'm just getting this for Cartman. He really wanted some." Heidi explained and a flash of anger appeared on Kyle's face.

"Why couldn't he get it himself?" Heidi had no answer for the question presented. In fact, she didn't know either. She simply shrugged. Kenny picked up another piece of a chicken drumstick and began chewing it as if he was a starving dog desperate for any food.

"Cartman is so lazy. He's always doing this stuff. He told me to get him some cheesy poofs yesterday. I told him to fuck off." Kenny said proudly, the words being being barely comprehensible as he continued to eat. Heidi nodded.

"Yeah he can be kinda lazy but when he's around me he's always helping me so I figured I owed him this." she said and the first thing she noticed was Kyle's look of disbelief and almost fury over her words. Her lies. No one could believe that Cartman was actually a decent person when it was just those two alone. In a way they were almost right to not believe that because he was still the same racist, bullying psychopath when he's with his girlfriend. However there were times when Cartman said things that were uncharacteristic. He knew how to keep Heidi with him. She could take in as many insults that he could throw at her but give her one compliment. Just one and she would clutch on that and refuse to let go. To use it to prove herself that he's not as bad as she and everyone thinks. Heidi believed that she meant something to him:

_"Heidi. I... I know I can be... You know an asshole or whatever but you mean a lot to me. I love you Heidi. Can you forgive me?"_

She forgave him. No matter what he did, she always forgave him. Just because he could fake a declaration of love. He had her in binding chains.

"Kyle I'd better get going dude. Better make sure Karen and Kevin are ok." Kenny spoke up suddenly, knocking Heidi out of her little trance. Kyle nodded understandably, a genuine smile appearing from his lips. Quite the difference from the frown before. "I'll see you at school beautiful!" Kenny happily said to Heidi, another cheesy wink followed which made Heidi blush slightly. Really only Kenny could get away with his overly flirtatious winks and gestures. It did help that he was really attractive as well. Kenny noticed Heidi's blushing and raised an eyebrow mischievously as he walked away, his smile not leaving from his face.

"He makes me blush too by the way." Kyle said humourlessly, noticing Heidi's red cheeks which made her rub them with her hands for a second before placing them back down on the table. Heidi giggled, her eyes darting all over the place until they landed staring straight into Kyle's forest green eyes. As if she was lost in the moment, the thought of Cartman and the KFC and everything went out the window. She missed this so much. Friends just having a good time. Heidi missed the way she used to have sleepovers with the other girls. A time so far far away. This moment felt almost euphoric, she couldn't help but keep looking at him. Studying everything about the fiery boy.

"I bet you make people blush as well." Heidi said thoughtlessly, reality being a secondary to her own thoughts. She didn't know why she said that. It just felt right. Kyle's eyes widened, his gaze becoming more powerful towards her. He edged forward his seat and moved his soft hands closer towards her own. Heidi's eyes remain fixated on him.

"Yeah I do. You're still blushing and Kenny's gone." Kyle said with a soft voice. A tingling sensation echoed throughout her stomach. She smirked. She was about to respond when a chime rang in her pocket. She snapped back into reality, remembering that she had forgot all about her task. Panic sprung into her mind. Kyle noticed the worry on her face and a look of concern dashed across his face.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked. Heidi opened her phone and glanced at the text.

_"Get to my house now!"_

Short but extremely effective. Heidi quickly stood up but Kyle grabbed her hand just before she could leave. She tried to avoid his eyes as he looked directly at her.

"I need to go Kyle. I'm sorry." she said with a mixture of sorrow and anguish but Kyle wouldn't budge. His expression was unreadable.

"It's Cartman isn't it. That's why you're scared." Kyle whispered so no one else in the restaurant could hear them. Heidi's thoughts turned to sadness and fear as he said his name. She couldn't help it. A tear streamed down her face as she escaped Kyle's grasp. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves and ran out of the restaurant, not even daring to look back at the caring boy who had shown her something that no one else had given her before. Purpose. Sprinting, she sniffled and held her beating heart as she ran as fast as could to her boyfriend's house. She was scared. Kyle was absoultely right.

* * *

**A/N:** _End of first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Will try to update this pretty regularly :p _


End file.
